cawtoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith
'''Wraith '''is a western/fantasy-themed world created by Quailhogs, revealed to be a work-in-progress in August of 2014. The Final Product was Released on New Years Day of 2016. Like most of Quailhogs' worlds, Wraith is composed of strange architecture and even stranger characters. __TOC__ =Description= Wraith was originally a humble mining town in the Western Territory founded by a robber baron named Lucas Switt. After Switt passed away, the town slowly grew into a cesspool of debauchery and crime. In the late 19th century, a man whom was hanged for crimes that he did not commit condemned the Town of Wraith to burn. Gradually, Wraith sank into the earth, but nobody seemed to notice how the mesa grew taller with each passing day. During World War II, a Pennsylvania-based car company known as Quailhogs Auto was secretly constructing a nuclear warhead in Wraith’s underground test facility. In 1946, the warhead was “accidentally” detonated, obliterating the center of Wraith, leaving in its place a crater filled with an eerie blood-red liquid and a sky filled with dust. Since the explosion, all roads to Wraith have been demolished, and any evidence of the town’s existence has been concealed. Physical Wraith is a hellish wasteland located in New Mexico. It's landscape greatly resembles the inside of a cave, but is exposed to a sanguine irradiated sky. Nuclear warfare was misused for the purpose of mining, causing the center of Wraith to become decimated, its ruins submerged beneath a lake of mysterious red liquid. The surviving buildings include of proto-modern homes and south-western styled villas with impractical floorplans. Surviving areas include of "Death Row," the oldest roadway in Wraith, lined with western-themed venues, and Coronado Park, a Beaux Arts plaza inspired by Balboa Park in San Diego, California. A small island is positioned in the center of Wraith's ruddy lake, said to have fallen from the sky. The only way to enter Wraith is through the Red Gate, which is located along a destroyed roadway. Families * Blightwood * Caireen * Clark * Diederich * Galloway * Goth * Hickok * Huntington * Laurent * Maddox * McGuinness * Mooney * Powell * Quailhogs * Reilly * Rowley * Switt * The Chasm Guard * The Count * The Fallen Angel * The Prince * The Robot and the Spy Homeless Sims Townies *Mel Anoma (Hidehi) *Banjo Blancmange (Goatkibble) *Ramirez Despiadado (Hidehi) *Noah Du Lac (Goatkibble) *Roger C. Goose (Trollnexus) *Byron Graves (AmbsSim) *Marla Graves (AmbsSim) *Cornelius Herringbone (Hidehi) *Alexandra Marquee *Babette Marquee *Fleur Marquee *Todd Matthews (Trollnexus) *Cormac McGuinness *Kane Vang (Goatkibble) NPCS *Celia Goyathlay (Babysitter) *Sara Bigsby (Babysitter) *Mijo Salamanca (Burglar) *Chester O. Ward (Burglar) (Goatkibble) *Malcolm Wadsworth (Butler) *Amado Amor (Dancer) *Venus de Milo (Dancer) *Magenta Flamingo (Dancer) *Adonis Louvre (Dancer) *(Jerome) Goyathlay (Firefighter) *Damien Thade (Firefighter) (Trollnexus) *Cordelia Herringbone (Magician) (Hidehi) *Jaime Mattox (Magician) (Goatkibble) *Jezebel Superbia (Maid) *Michelle Fox (Mailwoman) (Callofulu) *Thomas O'Folliard (Mailman) *Egan Ammon (Mixologist) (Trollnexus) *Scarlet Herringbone (Newspaper delivery girl) (Hidehi) *Eddie Wadsworth (Newspaper delivery boy) *Gavin Dermody (Pizza delivery guy) *Aurora London (Pizza delivery girl) (Goatkibble) *John Holliday (Policeman) *Njord Koleriske (Policeman) *Draegan Herringbone (Repairman) (Hidehi) *Jude Valentine (Repairman) (Goatkibble) *Admiral Landgraab (Repo-man) *Lizzie Harper (Repo-woman) (Callofulu) *Marty Glinser (Science Geek) (Trollnexus) *Al Bigsby (Singer) *Christie Montgomery (Social worker) (Hidehi) *Dorothy Figg (Social worker) (Trollnexus) *Lucretia Herringbone (Social worker) (Hidehi) Lots =Technical Info= What are technical details that players should know about your world? =Showcase= Images Video